Yugi Muto is dueling an 8 year old?
by Eeveesloveyugioh
Summary: When a duelist challenges Yugi, is he going to win, or was he stupid? Also, ignore everything on the top before the story except the disclaimer, PLEASE!


Yugi Muto, is dueling… an 8 year old?

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Yugioh no matter how hard I hope_

* * *

You can replace the names with the names of you and your friends. Everyone should have at least one part! As always, review!

* * *

Narrator: Yugi Muto. King of Games, Champion of Duel Monsters, International Duel Monsters Champion, is now dueling… an _8_ year old? Hang on. Let me back up a little.

Narrator: OK then, it was a bright, sunny, cheery, Sunday morning. Everything was perfect…..

Yugi: Was not! It was a rainy and gloomy Sunday morning!

Narrator: Ok, ok! Anyways, Yugi Muto was in his room at the Game Shop examining his Egyptian God cards with Yami(as a spirit, standing beside him), Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Suddenly, Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Muto calmly knocked on Yugi's door.

Joey: He did not! Enough lies! Gramps was knockn' on Yug's door like a mad dog!

Author: Joey is right. I paid you to narrate, not to lie in order for this story to be happy-happy.

Narrator: Fine. No more lies.

Author (walking away): Good, now continue on.

Narrator: Ok then! As soon as Yugi opened the door, Solomon Muto crashed onto the ground, holding up an envelope. Yugi took the envelope as he said thank you. When Yugi opened the envelope, he found a very fancy looking message from a duelist by the name of Zubaba. As everyone else looked at the message, each one of them looked more confused than the last.

Tristan: For your information, I was not at all confused.

Narrator: Ok, then explain to the audience here please why you said, "I am sooo confused!"

Tea: Yeah, Tristan! Why did you say that if you were not confused?

Tristan: …

Narrator: Back to the story! As I was saying, _everyone_ was more confused than the last person that looked at the message. You know why? No? Well, it's because the message was from an eight year old telling Yugi to duel him. In fact, it wasn't just any eight year old, it was a _rich_ eight year old. Joey thought that Zubaba was an unskilled eight year old duelist that Yugi shouldn't waste his time with dueling. So he said…..

Joey: I said, "Yug, ya shouldn't waste ya time dueln' that guy! He's just an unskilled little boy!"

Tea: Just like you were before Yugi and Mr. Muto taught you to duel.

Tristan: And boy, were you wrong about Zubaba! I mean, when this narrator gets to the duel part, everyone will know that…

Narrator: Spoiler Alert! Spoiler Alert! Ok, we were just getting to that part. The gang said bye to Solomon Muto, then, they took umbrellas and their raincoats and ran to the dueling stadium that the message said to duel at. Everyone except for Yugi ran to the sidelines to see the duel. When Yugi was on the dueling platform, he saw something strange….. In fact, Yugi saw somebody being carried onto the dueling platform by servants. The little boy looked almost exactly like Tristan except that the little boy that must have been Zubaba wore a Royal Blue shirt with the same color of shoes. He wore a red cape, and a deeper shade of red pants. When he was finally standing on the dueling Yugi and Yami switched and asked, "Why have you challenged me to this duel?" And so Zubaba replied, "Because it is I who deserves to be King of Games! I am a better duelist than you and I will prove it by winning this duel Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Zubaba (angrily): You just added that last part! I'm telling on you! Author, the narrator is lying again!

Author: This is your second warning. If you lie again, then you risk being fired.

Narrator: Well Tristan was a spoiler! He set off the Spoiler Alert!

Author (walking away): I didn't punish Tristan because he is a main character. Same for Zubaba.

Tristan and Zubaba in union: Oh yeah! I'm important!

Author (yelling from behind a door): I can hear you! And, that doesn't mean that you won't be punished in the future for more severe doings!

Tristan: Why in the world would "spoiling the story" be bad?

Narrator: Because this audience would probably like to discover this story by themselves! You're giving away the story!

Tristan (confused): So?

Narrator: Just be quiet. Back to the story! Sorry, folks, that you had to see that! Anyways, Yugi saw instantly that this little boy didn't believe in the heart of the cards. Yugi figured that he and Yami would be the best to teach Zubaba all about the heart of the cards. _Hey, Yami, I think that there is no one better than us to teach this Zubaba kid about the heart of the cards._ Yugi said mentally. _As do I. We taught Rebecca, and now we will teach him. _Yami said, also mentally. "Are you going to duel already?" Zubaba demanded. "Yes, I promise you a duel to remember!" Yami and Yugi promised. "Whatever, I'll beat you in a second!" Zubaba said.

Joey: Get on with the duel!

Tea: Patience, Joey.

Narrator: Because Yugi and Yami are such understanding people, both of them ignored what Zubaba said and said, "I'll go first." Ok then! This is where we are at. Because I am the narrator, I will have to tell you what cards both duelists have in their hands and spoil the fun.

Tristan: Oh yeah! You're a spoiler! And because there can only be one spoiler, I'm not a spoiler! Ha!

Joey: Guys, are those Bakura and Duke Devlin walking in?

Narrator: Right you are Joey, right you are. Bakura and Devlin were hurrying inside to see the duel.

Joey: Isn't dat what I just said? Guys, aren't I right?

Bakura (In a British accent): No, Joey. It was a little different.

Joey: Not da point!

Tristan: Quiet, Guys! The duel's starting!

Narrator: Tristan is right. The duel is starting. Now, because it sounds better, I'm going to do past tense. Yamii's hand consisted of: Dark Magician, Witch of the black forest, Polymerization, Sangan, and Magic Cylinder. "Now, I'll go first! I summon Witch of the black forest in defense mode and play this card face down!" Yami yelled as he did just that. Can you guess which card Yugi is laying face-down?

Solomon Muto: Is it Magic Cylinder?

Joey: You're spoiling it! Zubaba can hear!

Bakura and Tea: Mr. Muto, when did you get here?

Solomon Muto: A few minutes ago.

Duke Devlin: Guys, Zubaba seriously can hear what we are saying.

Solomon Muto: I was just answering a question!

Zubaba: Too late! I already know what card Yugi has!

Yami Yugi: Brainwash! '_Boom''Boom'_

Zubaba: Huh? My turn!

Narrator: So, as Zubaba said, it is now his turn! (He doesn't know about Magic Cylinder.) Now Zubaba's hand consisted of: Pot of Greed, Pot of Greed, Graceful Charity, Jar of Greed, and Soul Exchange.

Zubaba: I play Pot of Greed, Pot of Greed, and Jar of Greed! Now, I draw 5 cards!

Narrator: Now, Zubaba's hand now consisted of: Jar of Greed, Cosmo Queen, Graceful Charity, Soul Exchange, Sandgan, and Sandgan. What was he going to do? Let's see.

Yami/Yugi: What? When you said the cards Zubaba had, we didn't hear.

Bakura: You're not supposed to!

Duke Devlin: Yeah Yugi!

Yugi/Yami: It was a joke! Ok, back to the duel!

Narrator: …

**Time Skip, 3 minutes later**

Yami: Why in the world did you play Mystical Space Typhoon? I didn't even have any spell or traps on the field!"

Zubaba: No one argues with me!

Yami: Anyways, it's my turn.

Narrator: Yami drew a card, trusting in the heart of the cards to give him Dark Magician, considering that he already had two tributes. Yami looked at the card he drew. He stared at it for a few seconds.

Zubaba: Hey! Hurry it up already! Oh, and don't cry too hard on my next turn when I win!

Narrator: Zubaba laughed manically.

Zubaba: I did not! I laughed like this: Ha Ha ha!

Tea: Actually, the narrator's right.

Narrator: Thank you, Anzu.

Tea: Hey! You're only supposed to call me by ONE name! AUTHOR!

Author (walks in) (holds up contract): Narrator, it says here in your contract that you will only call everyone by ONE name! This is your last warning!

(Author walks out)

Narrator: Okay, TEEAAA!

**Time skip, 4 seconds later**

Yami: Dark Magician, attack directly for 2500 points of damage!

Narrator: Zubaba's life points dropped to 0, making Yugi the victor of the duel.

Joey: Ya, Yug, dat's the way! Show 'em who's boss!

Narrator: And so, Yugi Muto/Yami remained King of Games

(Audience applause…or not)

Author: Well, applaud! I can't hear you…!

Author: That's all, everyone! Join us next time for a tremendous show!

* * *

Like it? Review! Love you all!

-Eeveesloveyugioh


End file.
